Speed demon Aftermath
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it, after something like Speed Demon there is no way someone won't be traumatized, especially three five year olds. Once they get back to their time, they try to act normal but between frequent nightmares, flashbacks, and the professor too busy to bother with them... they can't keep it up for long. Now the women closest to the girls are worried and wondering. Au OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Powerpuffs Trauma AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and let's face it. After the events of Speed Demon there is no ay those girls were the same as before. That kind of thing would traumatize anyone… especially three five year olds. Frequent nightmares, their dad too busy to care for them, and relapses start to worry those closest to the girls until… one day. AU OOC slightly, Bashing and Femslash)**

"I just stood there waving goodbye." Buttercup's head shot up, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and muffle her screams as a yell woke her up. Those hoarsely yet monotone words from her nightmare echoing in her head as her eyes darted around. Everything was red and broken. Why was it red?

"Buttercup?" Blossom's tired voice came from beside her as her vision cleared. No longer was there a broken down building and red sky, instead it was a fully intact building with a clear blue sky out the window. Beside her Bubbles sobbed softly as she was jolted awake as well. Out of the three of them, only Blossom had stayed awake at their table.

"The bell rang and the others left, that's what woke you both up." Blossom said thirdly while Ms. Keane walked over to them with a worried look on her face. The motherly teacher looked calm but worried on the outside but unknown to the girls, she was a complete wreck on the inside. She didn't know _what_ happened to her three favorite little students that weekend they were supposed to go to the Bahamas but they never left the city, and they've been acting strange since then.

She noticed that they had gotten thinner, as if they weren't eating enough at home, and they seemed more withdrawn in the past two months. For the first month they had a good attempt at being normal and okay but now they seemed too tired even try. That was another thing. They were also very tired, as if they couldn't sleep at all at home and not only did they fall asleep in class a lot over the past week but they had frequent nightmares too. Heck even the villains had noticed their change and were a bit worried, except for HIM who hadn't shown up recently. You _know_ it's bad when the Greengang gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins asked if the girls were okay before a fight because they looked so exhausted.

It was as if the girls had experienced a great Trauma and had PTSD or something.

"Are you ok-" That was as far as Ms. Keane got before Buttercup dashed past her to the trashcan and upheaved anything she had eaten in the past few hours, much to Ms. Keane's alarm.

"Who was it this time?" Blossom asked not sounding worried or bothered in the slightest as she walked over and rubbed her sister's back soothingly as the green clad girl gave several empty heaves.

"I just stood there…" Buttercup said in her best impression of the voice they had heard from their beloved teacher when they went fifty years into the future, not that she knew that. Bubbles broke down all out sobbing at this while Blossom shuddered as she handed Buttercup a napkin then went to gather Bubbles in her arms.

"You did that a little too well Buttercup." Blossom called over her shoulder as her sister wiped her mouth and tongue furiously with the napkin.

"M-ms. Bellum?" Bubbles questioned weakly when she managed to calm down after Blossom hugged her close.

"It was a nightmare Bubbles. Ms. Bellum is okay, she's at City Hall with the Mayor." Blossom said softly causing Bubbles to whimper slightly at the mention of City Hall and the Mayor.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked sounding terrified and Ms. Keane's heart went out to the little blue puff even as she stood there frozen as she watched the girls, the three of them having forgotten about her in the wake of their nightmares.

"She's fine Bubs. How bout we fly over there right now and you can see for yourself?" Buttercup asked throwing away the napkin as she stood up and walked over to her sisters as if she hadn't just puked. Ms. Keane was impressed but greatly worried at how well Buttercup had seemed to have pulled herself together in such a little bit of time.

"Really?" Bubbles asked looking at Buttercup with big watery eyes that made Ms. Keane melt. The three girls were all very cute normally but when they accidentally did the 'puppy dog' or sad eyes they were all absolutely adorable even if the sight of one of them crying nearly broken Ms. Keane's heart.

"Are you okay to fly Buttercup?" Blossom asked looking at the green puff sharply. Out of the three of them the little pink puff seemed to be the one who was together the most, and something in the back of Ms. Keane's head told her it was because the little red head _hadn't_ fallen asleep like her sisters had.

"Yeah to both. What are we waiting for? Schools out so we can zip over there now before we go home and you'll see that she's just fine… big baby." Buttercup said causing Bubbles to dry her eyes slightly as she nodded in agreement, not even saying anything about being called a baby.

"Then let's go girls." Blossom said floating up and towards the door, her sisters floating after her.

"Bye Ms. Keane!" The three called down to the teacher as they took off towards City Hall, flying slightly wobbly and nowhere near as fast as the usually did.

"Bye girls." Ms. Keane called reflexively waving at them and looking worried when all three girls nearly fell out of the air as their heads swiveled back around to her with looks of pure terror on their faces for a brief second. Ms. Keane looked at them concerned s they quickly righted themselves and flew off towards Town Hall a good bit faster now, a certain blue puff going just a little bit faster than her siblings.

Something _had_ happened to the girls and now they were tormented by it…and whatever it was seemed to be centered around her and Ms. Bellum… she'd have to call the buxom secretary later. For now she had to take out the trash… glancing into the trash can Ms. Keane froze for a moment.

"Neon colored things… and blood… that's definitely not a good sign. Oh girls… what's happened to you three?" Ms. Keane wondered worriedly as she stared after where the girls had gone.

Not many knew it but Ms. Keane was qualified to teach at a college…she just stayed at the elementary school because she loved children. Neon colored puke meant that there wasn't anything left in the stomach… either that or the girl ate some neon colored food but even then the color would have been dulled slightly by the stomach acid…

Ms. Keane's eyes hardened. Obviously the girls weren't getting the sleep or food they needed at home. She'd have to have a talk with Ms. Bellum and then invite the girls to dinner so she could discreetly question them about what was going on at their home.

Heaven have mercy on the Professor if she found out he was neglecting, or worse abusing, her cute little students because if he was then Sandra Keane and Sara Bellum would not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Powerpuffs Trauma AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

If Sara Bellum was surprised when a trio of colored streaks flew into her office she didn't show it. The three lights stopped and revealed to be three little five year old girls less than two feet away from her, not that she expected anything less. She knew the three little girls, and their signature streaks of color, _anywhere_.

"See Bubbles? She's just fine. She's not hurt or anything." Blossom said, pointing at the older red head as she spoke to her nearly hysterical blond sister who was being supported by the brunette of the three.

"R-really?" Bubbles asked sniffling and causing Ms. Bellum's heart to break as she saw tear filled blue eyes look up at her. She adored the three girls, loved them as if they were her own daughters, and she _hated_ seeing one of them upset like this.

"I'm fine Bubbles. Now what's the matter?" Bellum asked gently, holding her arms out to the blue puff like she did when they were hurt and she was going to carry them to the 'Puff Chair' as it was called to treat them. In an instant she had a sobbing blond haired five year old in her arms cuddling close and hugging the secretary.

"There there. It's ok. Everything's okay. Now what made you cry?" Bellum asked hugging the girl close as she comforted the sweet little girl, her maternal instincts taking over as they sometimes did with the little super heroes. Despite her calm but worried façade on the outside… on the inside she was boiling with anger. How dare someone make one of her girls cry?! Heads were going to roll for this!

"The city was-! And the Mayor-! And you were-!" Bubbles babbled too fast for her to catch more than a few words, working her way back into hysterics.

"She fell asleep in Ms. Keane's class and had a nightmare that something bad happened to you. We came over immediately because she was so inconsolable about it. She had to make sure you were okay." Blossom said quickly, causing Ms. Bellum to relax slightly as she hugged the tiny blue puff closer to her body as if to protect her from the nightmares.

"Don't worry sweetie. It was just a nightmare. I'm perfectly fine." Ms. Bellum said kissing Bubble's forehead as she rocked the girl slightly, cradling her much like one would a baby…it wasn't that hard considering how small the girl was. Bellum was worried about how light the girl was, granted the tiny girl wouldn't be heavy unless she was vastly overweight but she was almost as light as her namesake! If Bellum didn't know the girl was in her arms, she'd swear up and down that she was holding nothing but air!

"You're so light…thin too…all three of you." Bellum said gathering the other two into her arms in one deft movement, making Buttercup give a rather weak token attempt of escape…Bellum was really worried when the small green puff gave up her weaker than normal protest far quicker than she normally did. Usually the little green girl tried her best to keep her tough girl rep, which meant she struggled until Bellum put her down…she never just gave up and snuggled into the hug.

"How about this, you three stay the night at my house tonight. We'll have dinner, a movie, and a sleepover okay? That way I know you three aren't skipping dinner to save the town, don't have any nightmares, and even get to have a bit of fun…we can even invite Ms. Keane since it's a Friday." Bellum said holding all three girls in her arms, and more than a bit concerned. The three were half dead it looked like and they didn't weigh more than what felt like forty pounds at the most all together! That definitely wasn't healthy.

"Really?" Bubbles asked hopefully, looking up at Bellum with wide eyes that sparkled slightly…and this time it wasn't with tears. Bellum melted on the inside but did her best not to let it show.

"Of course. It'll be like a sleepover. I certainly don't mind and I doubt Ms. Keane would." Bellum said, knowing full well that Ms. Keane would be happy to attend the sleepover. She loved the girls as if they were her own as well, and was quite worried about them recently. In fact Bellum was sure that if she didn't invite the girls over…her girlfriend would.

"And so help me if one villain attacks the town tonight and ruins the sleepover you girls won't have to deal with them, _I_ will take care of it." Bellum said her eyes hardening slightly, and she knew that she'd go nuts if they did. Someone gets in the way of her taking care of 'her girls' as she sometimes called them, and they won't make that mistake again.

"Heaven have mercy on them if Sandy deals with it though…because she sure won't." Bellum continued after a moment of thought, a small shiver running down her spine. Her girlfriend is much worse than her…if she dealt with whoever got in the way of them taking care of 'their babies' as the shorter of the two dubbed the three girls…oh boy.

"Sandy?" Blossom asked curiously, she didn't remember meeting anyone with that name before.

"You know her as Ms. Keane. Her first name is Sandra, but I call her Sandy. She doesn't mind…" Bellum trailed off while the girls all 'ohhhh'ed in understanding, snuggling closer to the older woman.

"How would you two take down bad guys? You're both too nice and gentle." Bubbles asked confused and causing Ms. Bellum to chuckle a little as she kissed the small blue puffs forehead. The poor blond turned as red as Ms. Bellum's dress suit at the motherly action while the other two looked a little jealous. They both blushed as well when she noticed the jealousy and kissed their foreheads as well.

"There's an old saying girls, and it certainly fits your teacher if nothing else." Bellum said smiling warmly at the three blushing children in her arms.

"What is it?" Blossom asked curiously as all three girls looked up at her curiously, their heads tilted to the side ever so slightly. Ms. Bellum nearly squealed as she hugged them slightly closer, they are so cute!

"Even the devil fears a gentle man when he enters a fight… personally I think that goes double for when a gentle woman enters a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Powerpuffs Trauma AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hi Ms. Bellum… are we too early?" Blossom asked shyly, holding a small pink bag as she and her sisters stood in front of the older red heads front door.

"Not at all. Come on in and make yourselves at home girls. Ms. Keane is already here." Bellum said smiling as she moved to let the girls inside, waving them in with a gentle smile and not telling them that Ms. Keane was almost always at her house when not at work. The two women had been dating for a little over four years so naturally they lived together and Ms. Bellum's house _is_ larger than Keane's apartment…

"Thank you Ms. Bellum!" The three choruses in harmony as they filed into the house quietly, looking around curiously.

"I don't have enough rooms for us all so we'll all camp out in the living room together." Bellum said taking the girls bags from them as she led them to the living room where Ms. Keane was setting out some drinks and snacks. That was a bit of a lie, naturally her house had guest rooms and there were enough of them for each of the girls and then a few others but it would be easier to get the girls to talk to them if they stayed together.

"Hi Ms. Keane!" The three cheered, racing over to hug their teacher while she bent down and gathered them in her arms happily.

"Hello girls! I'm glad to see that you're all feeling better!" Ms. Keane said smiling as she hugged the three small girls all at once. The girls minds flashed to her older, senile form and they all winced a little as they hugged her back protectively. They shot each other looks that Ms. Keane didn't see but Ms. Bellum did as the dark haired woman released the three little girls they loved as their own.

"Sorry to worry you like that. The nightmare was so real…" Buttercup said a small but noticeable shiver going down her spine as she remembered the nightmare that was more of a memory. A memory that hadn't happened yet and would _never_ happen if they had their way. Keane and Bellum shared startled and worried looks, Buttercup was never scared! Not this openly at least!

"I thought something had actually happened to Ms. Bellum…" Bubbles whimpered softly and causing her sisters to put hands on her shoulders in support while the two older women's eyes softened at the innocent little girl who had honestly looked terrified when she woke up in class.

"It's okay girls. I've had my fair share of nightmares like that so I understand. I'm not mad at all, I was just surprised and worried." Keane said smiling reassuringly at the three Puffs who relaxed slightly at this and smiled back at her ever so slightly.

"You girls are nothing but skin and bones. Here. You'd better eat something." Ms. Bellum said walking up behind the girls and kneeling down to gently poke Bubbles ribs… which were nearly visible through her dress. Bubbles jumped and giggled at being poked there, causing Ms. Bellum to grin even though nobody saw it.

"Looks like someone is ticklish." Ms. Bellum said poking Bubbles again, causing her to jump and laugh again.

"I wonder if you two are just as ticklish as your sister." Ms. Keane said grinning as she jumped at the other two. In two flashes of light the two girls were on the other side of the room in defensive positions as Keane crashed into the floor, which stopped Ms. Bellum and Bubbles cold.

"Sandy! Are you alright?" Bellum asked racing over to help her smaller girlfriend up and earning a low groan as Keane stood up massaging her head and shoulder.

"Ow…yeah I'm fine. The girls just surprised me when they flashed away like that." Keane said while Bubbles raced over to her sisters quickly and began talking in Latin so that the adults couldn't tell what they were talking about. She didn't know that Bellum could speak and understand Latin fluently along with three other languages.

"Flashback?" Bubbles asked in Latin, causing her sisters to nod while Bellum looked over at them in surprise.

"Sorry we didn't mean too but after what happened in-"Blossom said apologetically in Latin, cutting herself off.

"Knew we shouldn't have come. What if we hurt them by mistake?" Buttercup asked in Latin as well, her voice a slight growl as she glared at her feet.

"You three will find that we are quite able to take care of ourselves. We should have known better than to jump at you like that." Bellum called over to them in Latin, causing the three to stare at her wide eyed.

"You know Latin?!" Buttercup asked surprised and causing Ms. Bellum to chuckle while Ms. Keane laughed.

"We're both quite good at various languages. Don't worry sweethearts. We know how dangerous it could be but we don't mind." Ms. Keane said softly in Latin as well as she smiled at the three girls who exchanged guilty looks at that. They knew that the two older women were wrong, they didn't know how dangerous it could be.

Despite how hard the girls often fought against all of the villains…despite how close of a call they made it seem…no one knew the girls true strength except for each of them and perhaps the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls always held back more than half of their strength. They _never_ go all out on a villain, not since they went to the future and fought HIM.

The destruction they caused…they'd never do that anywhere near Townsville or anywhere else that has people in it. They'd kill so many people if they did…

"No…you don't. If you did…you'd never want to be near us." Blossom said softly, not intending for the two older women to hear her, but they did.

Keane was the one to respond while exchanging worried looks with Bellum. What had _happened_ to their girls?!

"That's impossible. Nothing can make us not to be around you three."


End file.
